Lysander's Wings
by supershanimal
Summary: Shannon has never been able to fly. At least, not until Lysander comes. He helps her spread her wings, and they soar through "a love that was more than love", to quote Edgar Allan Poe. *Note: The Doc Manager won't let me save my stanza/line breaks, so the poems aren't formatted correctly.
1. Edgar Allan Poe

"Oh my god... NO!" I reacted aloud to the book I was reading. Well, it wasn't a BOOK book, but a collection of stories and poems. Edgar Allan Poe. My favorite. I was so involved in [i]The Tell-Tale Heart[/i], even though it was my eighty-thousandth time reading it, that I didn't realize that was out loud.

I slammed the book shut in frustration. _Why didn't he realize that the beating of the heart was only in his head?_ I put my head in my hands, elbows on my knees. I was on a bench in the courtyard. That's when I saw the laced up Victorian-style boots.

"Good book?" he asked, smiling, as I looked up suddenly, face turning pink.

"I... I didn't see you there!"

"My apologies for scaring you," he said as he sat down beside me. "May I see?" He gently took the book from my lap and read the cover. "Poe. You like him?" I nodded. "Me too. His writings are just... mysterious and spooky. I like that."

"I do, too." _I like YOU, oh mysterious Lysander_, I thought.

"Do you like the stories or the poems?"

"Both."

"So do I. We seem to have a lot in common, you know."

The heat in my face came back, more red this time. I turned my head away so he wouldn't see the blush.

"Don't do that. I think that blush of yours is very... cute." _What did he just say?!_ He turned my head around gently, putting his hand on my chin. "I wrote something for you," he pulled out a folded piece of paper that was tucked inside his notebook.

Castiel walked up to us. "Hey, Lys, I've got a question about our band rehearsal after school. If you guys aren't too busy, I mean," he looked at me. Since when did Castiel become polite like that?

"Yeah, alright. We just finished our conversation about Edgar Allan Poe." And Lysander stood up. "See you later, Shanimal," he and Castiel walked away.

I started to unfold the paper.


	2. Lysander's Poem

He had written me a poem.

_You're the inspiration_

_That I've been looking for._

_Your presence lets my heart sing;_

_Your smile lets me soar._

_I fly over the mountains,_

_I glide over the sea._

_Thoughts of you are my steady wind;_

_But I need you close to me._

_If I could get my arms around you,_

_Oh, if only I could..._

_I'd never want to let you go;_

_But, if you willed me to, I reluctantly would._

_Please, my darling, Shannon,_

_I need you by my side._

_I'll do whatever you want me to do;_

_I'll happily abide._


	3. Music Class

**Lysander's point of view**

"Hey, Castiel, thanks. You don't know how much this means to me," I said when we were out of Shannon's range of sight and hearing. He knew about my crush on her, and we kind of had this plan, where I give her a poem I wrote and he'll come "distract" me so I can leave.

"No problem, Lys."

"How can I repay you?"

"No need to, but you know what? Some frozen yogurt or ice cream sounds good right now," Castiel said with a wink.

I chuckled. "After band practice, then." I promised.

"Alright!"

The bell rang. Time to go to music, one of the few classes I actually liked.

"See you later, Cas." I grabbed my bag and left.

My locker was jammed, which caused me to be a couple minutes late. I walked in, only to find the last seat available next to the last person I wanted to sit next to.

**Shannon's point of view**

I went to music, my favorite class, and while Ms. Williams was taking role, I was so zoned out thinking about Lysander's poem, I didn't even hear my name called. I snapped out of it when I sensed people looking at me and heard their snickers.

"Here..." I said meekly. Then the door opened.

"Sorry I'm l-" he stopped when he spotted the only seat left, which was next to me.

"Lysander, that's your second tardy this year," Ms. Williams said sternly. He held eye contact with me the whole time. "Go have a seat."

He slowly walked over to me, obviously nervous about something. But what?

As he sat down, Ms. Williams asked, "Everyone has memorized our Latin piece, correct?" A few people nodded. "Good. Then you don't need your music." She went to the piano and started the accompaniment.

Even though I had the song completely memorized, I stumbled through the words, completely focused on Lysander's rich, beautiful voice. My stomach tingled for some reason.

He felt my eyes on him and turned to look at me. Under normal circumstances, I would turn away immediately, but for some reason, I didn't look away. Really, I _couldn't_ look away. As I looked into his mis-matched eyes, I saw something. I wasn't sure what exactly, but it looked almost like a _plead_. Pleading for what, though? After a few moments, I looked away.

We finished singing, and the teacher told us that there would be a special duet at the concert. We would have to audition for one of the two parts if we wanted to.

"The song is from _The Phantom of the Opera_." Ms. Williams announced. I practically squealed in my mind. I LOVE that show! "It is titled, 'All I Ask of You'." This time, I did squeal in my mind. My favorite song in _Phantom_. I felt Lysander twitch next to me. "Any volunteers to try? This isn't the audition, but-" My hand shot up in the air, without thinking much about it. I felt movement beside me at the same time. I looked over at Lysander. His hand was up. He looked at me, and both of our faces turned red. "Lysander? Shannon? How about you two give it a go?"

"Errr... well... okay," Lysander reluctantly agreed. She waved us to the front of the room. We made our way up there, my heart beating fast. Ms. Williams started playing the piano.


	4. All I Ask of You

I looked at the music, even though I knew it by heart. Then I felt his eyes on my face, and I looked up. Again, I got lost listening to his voice. I almost missed my part.

(_Raoul)_

_No more talk of darkness_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears_

_I'm here, nothing can harm you_

_My words will warm and calm you_

_Let me be your freedom_

_Let daylight dry your tears_

_I'm here, with you, beside you_

_To guard you and to guide you_

He kept watching me. As I started to sing, I blushed madly. He grinned. _Oh yeah, my blush is cute_. I realized why he was grinning.

_(Christine)_

_Say you'll love me every waking moment_

_Turn my head with talk of summer time_

_Say you need me with you now and always_

_Promise me that all you say is true_

_That's all I ask of you_

He was still smiling at me, then got serious when he sang.

_[Raoul]_

_Let me be your shelter_

_Let me be your light_

_You're safe, no one will find you_

_Your fears are far behind you_

_[Christine]_

_All I want is freedom_

_A world with no more night_

_And you, always beside me_

_To hold me and to hide me_

_[Raoul]_

_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Let me lead you from your solitude_

_Say you need me with you here, beside you_

_Anywhere you go, let me go too_

_Christine, that's all I ask of you_

_[Christine]_

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Say the word and I will follow you_

_[Both]_

_Share each day with me, each night, each morning_

_[Christine]_

_Say you love me_

_[Raoul_

_You know I do_

_[Both]_

_Love me, that's all I ask of you._

The sheet music had something crossed out with a Sharpie. I could still make it out, though. "_They kiss_". I was SO glad that part was cut. It was already awkward enough singing a love song with someone who had just given you a love poem. I didn't dislike it, though. In fact, I DID like it. But it was still awkward.

_[Both]_

_Anywhere you go, let me go too_

_Love me, that's all I ask of you_


	5. An Argument

The class gave us a standing ovation. We looked at each other and blushed again.

"Great job, both of you! Now go back to your seats please," Ms. Williams told us. "I'm not sure we need an audition, actually. Unless... does anyone else want to give it a go?" No one raised their hand. "Okay! We've got our soloists for the duet!" Everyone clapped again. Then the bell rang for dismissal.

As the class flooded out of the room, there were shouts of, "Great job, guys!" "I didn't know you could sing like that, Shannon!" and the like, clapping us on the back.

I spotted Lysander hurrying off towards his locker. I finally broke free of the crowd and jogged over to him. He saw me coming, and lost track of where he was in his locker combination. But instead of starting over again, he looked me straight in the eyes, and stared. I held the eye contact.

After a while, he broke the silence.

"I know you're probably tired of hearing this, but you were amazing. You really have a wonderful voice."

"Oh... thanks. Yours is better, though."

"No way!"

I smiled and playfully punched his shoulder.

"Yes way!"

"No! Yours is way better!"

"Ugh... fine. They're both great."

"Well... ok. You can say that, but I'm serious. Yours is better!" He smiled and ran off.

"Lysander!" I yelled and ran after him.


	6. A Fight

**Lysander's point of view**

I burst out laughing when I stopped running in the courtyard. Castiel hopped out of a tree he had appearantly climbed, and walked over to me with a quizical look.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"It's just that-"

The school door slammed shut, and I turned around to see Shannon barrelling towards me. I didn't have time to move before she tackled me. She started laughing, on top of me.

"Gotcha!"

"Yeah... ow. That kind of hurt. What was that for?"

She stopped laughing. "I... I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" She got off me, stood up, and reached out a hand to help me up. I grabbed her hand, and pulled her down on top of me again. It was my turn to laugh.

"Hey, that's not funny!" She contradicted her giggles that she couldn't quite hold in. Castiel was standing aside, watching us, with a smirk. She spotted him. "You'll be next!" She pointed at him.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Castiel joked, putting his hands up in the air. All of us laughed.

"Well, Castiel and I have to go to band practice," I said reluctantly. The three of us were having more fun then I had had in a long time.

"Oh... okay. I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow," Shannon said somewhat sadly.

"Come on, Lys," Castiel started walking away.

"Bye," I said, and she echoed me.


	7. Ice Cream

**Lysander's point of view**

After band practice, Castiel and I went to go get some ice cream, just like I'd promised. But I didn't expect a certain someone to be there.

She didn't even look up when we walked through the door of Amoris Creamery. She was sitting at a two person table, scribbling something in her notebook, between scoops of vanilla ice cream. Castiel nudged me with his elbow.

"Go for it, Lys," he whispered.

"Not just yet," I replied softly. I went to the counter and ordered a small bowl of pistachio ice cream. Castiel got cookies and cream. We paid for them, and I went to find a table. Castiel grabbed my arm and spun me around to face Shannon.

"Fine," I muttered. He smirked evilly.

I slowly walked over to her table and took the seat across from her. Then she looked up. She blushed. I blushed too.

"Ly...Lysander. I didn't know you were coming," She was surprised.

"I didn't know YOU were gonna be here. Castiel and I decided to come here after our band practice."

"Ah." She looked around, trying to find Castiel. I looked around too. He was at a picnic table outside, his back facing us.

"What are you writing?" I asked, gesturing at her notebook. She blushed.

"Oh, um... just a poem."

"Oh, okay." A moment of silence.

"Actually, it's for you," she said sheepishly.

"Oh? Is that so?" I wasn't expecting that.

"Yeah." She ripped it out of her notebook and handed it to me. "I hope you don't mind my messy handwriting."

"What? Your handwriting is beautiful!" And I started to read it.


	8. Shannon's Poem

_Ever since I met you,_

_I've been wondering,_

_Wondering;_

_Ever since I've met you,_

_I've been wondering if you're for me._

_When I read that poem,_

_I realized,_

_Realized;_

_When I read that poem,_

_I realized you ARE for me._

_From that moment on,_

_I've been hoping,_

_Hoping;_

_From that moment on,_

_I've been hoping that you'll be true._


	9. Stay With Me

**Shannon's point of view**

I handed him the poem early; it was supposed to be given to him at school tomorrow. Oh well. Now is fine, I guess.

I looked down at my lap. I didn't know what he would think. I was nervous. But, he probably felt the same way when he gave me his poem. That made me feel a little better.

Then I felt his eyes on me. I slowly lifted my head, and smiled sheepishly. He smiled. Then he stood up suddenly. He took my hand, and led me outside to a cherry blossom tree that had just bloomed. Castiel was watching us with a satisfied smirk. I stuck my tongue out at him.

Lysander took my other hand, and looked me straight in the eye. His face, so gentle, so caring, I just wanted to reach out and touch it.

After a moment, he let go of both of my hands, and pulled me into a firm yet soft embrace. I wrapped my arms around him and nestled my head in his shoulder. It felt so good. I never wanted to let go.

"Shannon, I-"

"Shhh..." I cut him off. He quickly obeyed. I closed my eyes.

**Lysander's point of view**

"Shannon, I-"

"Shhh..." She said, cutting me off.

I slightly swayed her, never wanting her to leave me. Then I felt something wet his my shoulder. I realized that it was a tear.

"Shannon, what is it?" I said as gently as I could. She just sniffed, and moved her head a little. "Can you please tell me what's wrong?"

"I... I..." I could barely make out what she was saying. "It's just that... I... I've never felt this way... about anyone. I don't know what to think of it." Her voice... so scared and trembling. I wanted to help her so badly, but I didn't know what to do, what to say. I felt at a loss.

"Shhh... it's okay. I'm here, and I always will be here for you." Still more tears. I rocked back and forth, her still in my arms. "We just need to bring you home."

I let go, but only with one arm. I kept the other one firmly around her. She was looking at the ground. I grabbed her hand with my free arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. I slowly walked her back towards the parking lot. I caught Castiel's eye and gestured with my head towards my car. He nodded and got up. We headed to it, and I helped her into the back seat. I decided to sit back there with her. We set off, and she put her head on my shoulder, and slowly dozed off, but not before she stated simply, "Stay with me."


	10. Goodnight My Someone

When we arrived at her house, I gently picked her up princess style and carried her to the door, Castiel following me. I rang the doorbell, and after a moment her mom came out.

"What?! Who are you, and what's wrong with Shannon?"

"Shh... she's just asleep. I'm Lysander and this is Castiel. We're friends from school."

"Oh... um... well... okay." She stepped aside. "Her room is up the stairs and to the left." I nodded and walked inside, to the stairs. I started climbing, and she stirred.

"Wha...? Lysander?"

"Yes, I'm right here. We're going to your room. You can go back to sleep."

"Stay with me?"

"Always."

She smiled and closed her eyes. I finished climbing the stairs and found her room easily, then lay her down on her full-sized bed. I removed a book from the chair next to the bed and sat down. Castiel peeked in.

"I'll go let Leigh know you're staying here tonight, and I'll leave your car at your place."

"Okay." He left the room and closed the door.

After a few minutes, her mom came in.

"You're still here?"

"Yeah, well, she asked me to stay," I replied.

"Oh... do you need sheets or blankets or anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for letting me stay."

"Anytime. Lysander, was it?" I nodded. "Goodnight." She closed the door.

Shannon stirred again. She opened her eyes a little, looked at me, and smiled. I smiled back, and started humming "Goodnight My Someone" from _The Music Man_. I don't like that show in particular, but that song just popped into my head, and it seemed appropriate. She pulled her blanket up to her chin as her smile widened and she closed her eyes. I love that smile.

I finally decided that I would get some rest. I got comfortable in the chair, and closed my eyes.


	11. Pancakes

**_Shannon's point of view_**

I woke up to bright morning sunshine peeking through my window. _Lysander!_ I recalled last night. I looked over at the chair that he was in last night, and sure enough, he was there. His head was slumped on his shoulder, and his eyes closed. _He must be asleep,_ I thought. His face, so calm, so peaceful...

After a few minutes, he started to move. His eyes opened and rested on me. I blushed. He smiled.

"Good morning, sunshine," he moaned through his stretches.

"You're still here?"

"Of course I'm still here. What did you expect?"

"Oh... sorry. Were you uncomfortable last night? That chair isn't great for sleeping in."

"No, no, it was fine."

"Oh... okay." Silence.

"What are we going to do today?"

"Umm... want to see a movie?"

"Sure."

"Hmm... something smells good... PANCAKES!"

He chuckled. "SOMEONE likes pancakes here!"

"Yeah..."

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. "Well come on then!" I grabbed his hand, pulled him to his feet, and headed for the door. I stopped him there.

"Race ya!"

"Okay." He sighed.

"Ready set GO!"

We took off down the stairs. He got to the kitchen first.

My mom was standing over the griddle, pouring batter onto it. She noticed our presence, and she turned around.

"Good morning, guys."

"PANCAKES!"

Lysander chuckled again.


End file.
